The Gumiho's Temptation
by L'arc Shadobright
Summary: When Ara gets in full tune to her powers, certain "desires" arise. This is my first fanfic so plz no flaming or anything negative, but some small suggestions would be fine. Rated M for possible lemon chapters in the future. [10/10/13] hiatus (blame writers block)
1. Chapter 1

**L'Arc: Alright time to get this story started**

**Elsword: What are you gonna write?**

**L'Arc: I'm actually gonna start off with a lemon believe it or not. I believe I read enough of them to do one**

**Elsword: SWEET! Who're you pairing?**

**L'Arc: It'll be a surprise and it's gonna involve YR Ara.**

**Ara: Why me?**

**L'Arc: Well due to some information I learned about your gumiho form.**

**Ara: It's Eun.**

**L'Arc: Whatever. Anyways let's get this started!**

**Elsword-Infinity Sword**

**Aisha-Dimension Witch**

**Rena-Night Watcher**

**Raven-Veteran Commander**

**Eve-Code Empress**

**Chung-Deadly Chaser**

**Ara Haan-Yama Raja**

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ELSWORD OR THESE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM)**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

In her room, Ara Haan is meditating to hone her demonic powers. In some cases her Eun pin can actually telepathically speak to her and give her tips. However the more Ara honed and used her demonic powers the more she became in tune to her kinds true nature.

**(Note the fact that Ara Haan is a Gumiho, which by Korean folklore is a female fox demon that lures in men and devours their souls. This won't happen to the others however. Also if the Eun pin has any dialogue it'll be **_**like this, **__normal thoughts are like this._**)**

"HEY, ARA!" The red and black haired boy shouted at him "There are some demons attacking so we're going out to get them." "…." "HELLO!" "I heard you. I'll come behind the rest of you." "OK, just respond the first time, next time." He leaves.

Ara starts to get up when _**"It's about time you start to use the next stage of your powers."**_ _"And that would be" __**"You know better than I do. You're still single while the others are paired up while you still long for someone. So if you can't get someone normally, use your Gumiho powers."**__ "I'm not going to hypnotize some random stranger"__** "Whoever said it was going to be a stranger. You can start with that boy."**__ "I can't. He goes out with Aisha and I can't just betray her like that." __**"You will see soon enough."**_

Everyone is in the Resiam Outskirts fighting off a fairly large horde of shadow demons.

"Elsword where's Ara? Is she not coming?" Aisha said as she was slamming some demons with impact hammer. "She said she was gonna catch up with us soon." A shadow defender nearly hit him. "HEY! FIGHT UP CLOSE YA WUSS!" He shouted as he used harsh chaser to pull it towards him. "SWORD BLASTING!" He stabs his single Conwell into the demon causing 3 larger ones to appear behind him and explode on impact. "That's what ya get!" 2 shadow walkers and a shadow charger were about to attack him from behind until, "HYAHH!" Rena shows up and uses fatality to one shot all 3.

"Huh?" Elsword said looking dumbfound while turning around to see 3 dead demons. "You should really watch your back; I won't be there all the time." "Well until then I'll be fine knowing you're there." Rena smiled and shook her head at his remark. "GET DOWN!" someone shouted when suddenly a flaming bird rushed by them leaving an inferno. It was Raven. Then elsword got mad.

"DAMMIT RAVEN! GIVE AN EARLIER WARNING!" "Well at least I DID warn you." "DO IT EARLIER!" Rena intervenes, "We don't need any friendly battle scars." Raven scoffs, "Fine."

There are loud slashes and blast in the distance. It was Eve along with Oberon, Ophelia, and her newest servant Ferdinand. There were about 20 demons about to attack Eve from behind but she wasn't concerned in the slightest but sensed them coming.

"Oberon, Genocide Ripper."

Oberon warps behind her and utterly shreds the demons within seconds. When it came to speed, Oberon was almost unmatched.

Out of the blue they hear a loud yell. They look to see, of all demons, Victor, with Chloe alongside him. Victor jumps down about to body slam everyone until Chung shows up and shoots him from a distance with his cannon. Victor gets mad but looks at Chloe first.

"I'll take on the others, you can take on seiker." Chloe says while taking out her back knife.

Victor charges at Chung full speed, but Chung quickly got behind him with dual buster, shooting Victor in his legs. Victor gets mad and quickly recovers in time about to slam Chung with one of his arms until they hear wolf howls. Then they see specter wolves flying towards Victor, slamming him towards a wall. Chung looks and sees Ara in her En form looking slightly furious.

"Phew! Thanks for the save, Ara." "….." "Uh, hello?" Ara starts walking towards Victor with a cold look in her eyes. Victor waits until she gets close. Then Victor tries to attack her from both sides but Ara uses her spear to stab through both of his hands, making blood spurt out opposite sides and then throws her spar at his head, making a trail of blood drip from the point of impact.

Barely alive, Victor speaks, "P…please. Spare me…." Ara smirks, "I think not." Ara places her hand where her spear stabbed him on his head and a dark aura surrounds them both. Ara starts absorbing his life energy, sucking away what little life victor had left. After Ara absorbs all his energy, she relished the energy with and evil smile, like a vampire after drinking a good amount of blood.

"_Now for her_" Ara thought. Then she rushed towards Chloe, who was fighting of the others except for Eve, who was fighting Conrad who NO ONE noticed entered the battle field. Ara charges from behind Chloe back and stabs her through the stomach. Chloe was coughing up blood, "Y…you bitch," "Likewise." Ara placed her hand on the back of Chloe's head and absorbed her life energy. After about 10 seconds, her body was limp, she was dead. Ara removed her spear and let Chloe's body drop to the ground. All the other shadow demons fled at the sight of both Victor and Chloe falling to Ara's hands.

Everyone was dumbfounded at her latest ability, but at the same time, they were concerned about how she's been acting lately. Soon Elsword came up and was admiring, but complaining about how she was.

"That was pretty impressive, but you took that WAY TOO FAR ARA!" "…." "Hey! At least say something!"

He grabs her shoulder to turn her around, but as soon as one of her eyes came in contact with his, he was in a daze for a few seconds. But he soon came out of his daze when Aisha made him come to his senses.

"Hey are you ok?" "AH! Oh. Yeah I'm fine. Just spaced out for a sec." "Well don't do that, you nearly scared me." "…..yeah. _Why did I space out like that? Oh well, I'll probably just forget about it later."_

Eve joined the rest after Conrad apparently fled the battle. "What happened here?" she asked the group. That second Ara come out of her En form. "Oh, nothing much. Just a few demons killed here and there." Eve stares at her for a few seconds. "OK then. Oberon, Ferdinand! Dispose of all the demon bodies. Ophelia, prepare my tea." All 3 nod and proceed to carrying out eve's commands, with Ophelia coming back in about 30 seconds with the tea.

"Honestly though," Rena starts, "why did you act the way you just did then Ara?" "Well sometimes when I go into my En form, some of my Gumiho instincts kick in that I have nearly no control over. But don't worry about it since you guys aren't in any danger." "I'm not too sure on that," Chung starts, "if we're ever sparring, those 'instincts' might just kick in when you don't want them to." "Well regardless, let's head back it's getting late." Raven was right. It was about 7:30 when the battle ended. Oberon and Ferdinand were done with clean up so Eve was ready to go as well. So they all headed back home, Ara somewhat concerned after what Chung said.

Ara is in her room trying to forget the events that transpired earlier. _"Why did you let that happen" __**"Because like I said, he SHALL be the first. Even if the eye contact was brief, the effects should be setting in" **__"I don't want that!"_

Soon Elsword walks into her room. He was sweating so apparently he was training by himself.

"Ara I need a favor."He said.

"What is it?" "Close your eyes." She didn't know why but she went along with it. Then Elsword whispered "Also don't tell Aisha about this." "What are you talking abo..." She was silenced when Elsword just suddenly kissed her. Their tongues intertwined making Ara feel hornier by the second. He stopped after 10 seconds, then walked out.

Ara's eyes were filled with lust and though "_This…..might not be all that bad….heheh." _

**L'arc: AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

**Elsword: You said there was gonna be a lemon**

**Aisha: PERVERT!**

**L'arc: Ok first off, Aisha calm down, secondly, I know there wasn't one in this chapter but there WILL be one.**

**Raven: How come you don't type at home?**

**L'arc: Gamer life.**

**Chung. Speaking of which how come you have a SG when you have a ShG?**

**L'arc: DC revamp.**

**Chung: oh yeah…..you know it's gonna be a while before that hits NA.**

**L'arc: well I waited for you guys to get to NA, so I'm PRETTY SURE I can wait for revamps.**

**Ara: uhh L'arc?**

**L'arc: Right! Getting off track. Anyway guys, R&R and don't be afraid to give some suggestions, also tell me whether or not I should do this the way it is now or if I should do it script style. I'll start the next one after a while. C'ya!**


	2. Hiatus

**Sorry for this story coming a bit slow. My computer at home stopped working possibly due to a burnt out hard drive (at least that what I read in tech support for a HP Touchsmart 300) and some parts of my story are a bit…explicit to type with people around and that is hard at school. This wouldn't be a problem if I had a laptop, but unfortunately I don't have one. So the 2****nd**** chapter may come a bit late.**

**(update) srry very bad writers block, although if I can hear some ideas it may help a lot, in the meantime I may come up with another story.**


End file.
